1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas flow generator and an apparatus for using the same and more particularly to a gas flow generator commonly referred to as a sonic pump or sonic pump position control apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So called sonic pumps or sonic pump position control apparatus currently exist for the purpose of levitating or controlling the position or movement of objects, particularly in a low or zero gravity condition. Such sonic pump position control apparatus generally include a means commonly in the form of a transducer device such as an audio loudspeaker which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy or other gas momentum and a means for transmitting such gas momentum to the object to be controlled. One example of a sonic pump levitation apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,251 issued to Dunn et al. disclosing a gas flow generator having an elongated duct and a collimated hole structure at the distal end of the duct for transmitting an oscillatory gas flow to a levitated object. Other structures such as cone shaped or ellipsoidally-shaped acoustical chambers with a single oscillatory motion transmission opening also exist. In some embodiments, the size of the single opening is variable.
A drawback of some prior art gas flow generators and sonic pump levitation or position control apparatus is that they fail to provide means for creating a flow field of desired dimension and desired flow properties. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved gas flow generator design capable of creating a flow field of desired dimensions and flow properties and an apparatus for using such generator to control the position or movement of an object.
The present invention relates to an improved gas flow generator capable of creating a flow field of desired dimension and flow properties and a position control apparatus or the like embodying such gas flow generator.
In general, the gas flow generator of the present invention includes an oscillatory motion driver such as an audio speaker and a cover defining a chamber with at least one gas flow orifice in a distal end wall of the chamber. More specifically, the cover includes a side wall which extends generally outwardly from the oscillatory motion transmitting side of the driver and a distal end wall. In a preferred embodiment, the side wall defines a generally cylindrical configuration and one or more gas flow orifices are provided in the distal end wall.
In further embodiments, the end wall can assume a variety of configurations, depending upon the flow field which is desired to be created. In one embodiment a plurality of gas flow orifices are provided in a generally planar end wall. In a most preferred embodiment, a plurality of orifices are provided in an end wall having a partial spherical configuration. The plurality of orifices enables the generator to create a flow field of relatively large dimensions.
The invention also relates to a position control apparatus embodying the above-described gas flow generator. Specifically, the position control apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment includes a position control chamber having an outer wall and one or more gas flow generators mounted adjacent to the outer wall in which each of the gas flow generators includes an oscillatory motion driver and an acoustical or air flow chamber associated therewith. Such chamber is in communication with the oscillatory motion driver and includes at least one orifice in communication with the position control chamber. In a most preferred embodiment, the position control apparatus includes a generally spherical position control chamber surrounded by a plurality, preferably six, gas flow generators. Each of these generators includes a plurality of gas flow orifices which direct gas flow inwardly toward the center of the position control chamber to control the position of an object within such chamber.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas flow generator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas flow generator having a chamber in communication with the oscillatory motion driver with a plurality of gas flow orifices for creating a flow field.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gas flow generator for creating a flow field with a variety of configurations and flow characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved position control apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a position control apparatus with a generally spherical position control chamber and a plurality of gas flow generators positioned on the periphery of the spherical chamber.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawings, the description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.